Error de Programación
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bruce deja a Jason salirse con la suya. O tal vez no.


**Título:** Error de Programación

 **Autora:** MissNaya

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Bruce Wayne x Jason Todd

 **Personajes:** Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd.

 **Resumen:** Bruce deja a Jason salirse con la suya. O tal vez no.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman, Red Hood and the Outlaws pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.440

* * *

 **ERROR DE PROGRAMACIÓN**

— ¿Ocupado?

— Actualmente…

— Bien.

Jason se subió al regazo de Bruce, acariciando su oreja, lo que hace muy difícil para el mayor concentrarse en el papeleo que estaba revisando. El magnate cierra los ojos por un segundo, y con un suspiro, empuja a Jason hacía atrás, solo un poco.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de hacer esto en público?

— No estamos en público. —Está sonriendo diabólicamente, manteniendo sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados, unos azules oscuros. — Estamos en tu oficina.

— Qué también es público, tanto como también me encuentro ocupado. —Dice irritado. El joven se acerca para besar su cuello, pero Bruce detiene su acción antes de que la ejecute, manteniendo su palma presionada contra su boca — _Jason_.

Rodó sus ojos, manteniendo esa sonrisa. Se baja del regazo, pero solo para deslizarse hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. En medio del escritorio que lo cubre, sólido y de caoba, dándole un bonito lugar para esconderse. Bruce, quién no nació ayer, sabe exactamente a dónde va esto.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses.

— ¿Qué? —Jason inclina la cabeza hacía un lado, colocando su palma sobre su entrepierna. Para el disgusto del magnate, ya está medio duro — ¿El gran y malo Murcié–? Lo siento, ¿Bruce Wayne no puede controlarse a sí mismo?

El hombre mira a la puerta de su oficina, felizmente cerrada (por ahora). Luego observa su planificador, haciendo una mueca a las páginas llenas de letra cursiva y cuidadosa. Tiene diez minutos, si tiene suerte.

— No se trata de control. — Dice, erizándose cuando Jason le besa a través de la tela de sus pantalones —Se trata de pertenencia. Tienes la edad suficiente como para saber que esto no es – _Oh_.

El forajido había aprovechado para abrir la bragueta y meter su mano para así acariciarlo por encima del bóxer; parpadeo viéndolo con inocencia — ¿No es qué? ¿Qué pasa, _papá_?

Bruce inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la cómoda espalda de su silla, cerrando los ojos durante unos breves momentos en un intento para controlarse. Cuando los abre, mira el reloj antes de mirar a Jason.

Este tiene su polla en su mano cálida; ahora completamente dura, gruesa y palpitante. Y él todavía lleva esa expresión de falsa preocupación, Dios, desea tener tiempo para quitarla de su rostro.

Suspira. Considerando porqué está haciendo algo tan inapropiado.

— Tienes cinco minutos.

— Mm. —Presiona sus labios contra el tronco de su falo, y Bruce sopesa que con esa calidez, Jason puede hacerlo correrse a la mitad de ese tiempo si lo desea — Querrás decir que _tú_ tienes cinco minutos. Yo tengo todo el día…

— Jason–

Y su voz se corta hasta no poder hablar, la boca sedosa de su ex pupilo lo toma por completo, y sus pensamientos se pierden ante una neblina de placer.

En segundos, tiene su longitud goteando con saliva y una mano firmemente envuelta alrededor de la base de su pene. Es bueno, y él lo sabe, como succiona la cúpula cada vez que asciende, llevándolo luego profundamente en su garganta cuando desciende. Sí sigue manteniendo ese ritmo, puede que acabe antes de tiempo, y tiene que admitir que esta no es la _peor_ manera de relajarse a mediodía…

Entonces Jason se ralentiza, lamiendo de arriba abajo, golpeando con su lengua su extensión. Bruce lo mira con la cara enrojecida, pero el menor acaba de mover su lengua en el punto sensible bajo la cabecilla… es difícil permanecer enojado.

Revisa el reloj. Ya han pasado cinco minutos. Sólo unos pocos más hasta su próxima reunión.

—Jason. —Gruñe, bajo y peligroso, _muy_ Batman, empuñando con una mano el cabello oscuro ajeno. El chico frunce la frente y lloriquea, pero se resiste ante los intentos de Bruce en empujarlo lejos de su miembro. —Jason, no tengo tiempo para…

— Sr. Wayne, tengo al Sr. Melville aquí para reunirse con usted. —Dice la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador. Maldice en voz baja y deja ir a Jason.

— No me importa. —Susurra el otro, dándole un beso húmedo en una vena que resalta —Seré silencioso.

El magnate lo mira fijamente. Jay agita las pestañas, intentando parecer más inocente que él, y ambos saben que no le cree para nada. Aun así, es difícil ignorar la manera en la que hace que su polla se estremezca.

— ¿Sr. Wayne? — Su secretaria dice de nuevo, y él, con el dedo en el botón del intercomunicador, no puede creer que esté a punto de hacer esto.

— Envíalo. —Dice distraído.

Jason sonríe.

* * *

Sus reuniones no duran mucho tiempo, en su mayoría consisten en estar con otros empresarios que se detienen a charlar sobre sus proyectos y asociaciones. Bruce no se detiene a darles la mano, inclinado sobre una pila de papeles. No es exactamente la imagen más educada para proyectar, pero la mayoría de sus invitados están tan ocupados como él, que entienden que la carga de trabajo de un CEO no suele permitir cortesías.

Gracias a Dios, Jason cumplió su promesa de mantenerse callado.

Es difícil concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, y mucho menos en lo que la gente le está diciendo, cuando el chico que está entre sus piernas, lo manipula con su boca caliente de la manera correcta. Cada vez que está a punto, Jason retrocede, soplándole aire caliente de su aliento, justo sobre la punta.

Cuando se encuentra en su ya quinta reunión, sus piernas comienzan a temblar. No puede recordar la última vez que estuvo tan excitado.

(No, esperen. Probablemente fue la primera vez que Jason lo llamó "papá" mientras lo hacían. Sí, eso suena bastante bien.)

Le regala a su invitado una sonrisa forzada, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio. Está agradecido por todos esos años en los que logro afilar sus emociones y reprimir sus reacciones físicas. Porqué si no fuera por eso, seguramente estaría gimiendo el nombre de Jason, condenándose.

— Espero que eso responda tus preguntas. Todas ellas.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto, Brucie! —Dice el hombre, mirando su reloj dorado — Siento hablar de más. Ya sabes, nunca nos reunimos. La última vez que me senté contigo a charlar, fue, ¿En dónde fue? ¡Ah! En el banquete de la casa de Mara. ¿Para qué fue? ¿Fue para recaudar fondos para el GCPD? O fue... No, eso fue en tu casa. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Jeez, ha sido un año muy ocupado, puedo decirte que...

Bruce piensa en la frase: "Sí las miradas mataran". Puede sentir a Jason sonriendo a su alrededor, _puede_ sentir las vibraciones de su risa silenciosa.

— Trevor. Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. —Dice, con una sonrisa helada en su rostro.

— ¿Lo estoy?... ¡Oh, tienes razón! Mi error. —Empujo sus gafas de sol Armani abajo sobre sus ojos — De todos modos, te atraparé más tarde, tío. Sigue trabajando, ¿eh? ¡Lo estás haciendo bien!

— Mhm. — Tamborilea sus dedos sobre su escritorio —Clarissa te verá afuera.

— Por supuesto que lo hará, qué muñeca. — Comprobando su smartphone, Trevor se dirigió hacia la puerta — Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y finalmente, gracias al cielo, se va.

Se inclina hacia atrás sobre su asiento y frunce el ceño ante Jason, quien está sonriendo contra la cabeza de su polla, comenzando a reír.

— ¿Qué pasa, _Brucie_? ¿El gato se comió tú lengua?

Rueda sus ojos y lo tira del cabello. La sonrisa del menor desaparece instantáneamente, y grita, aunque no suena como si le hubiese dolido.

— A-ah… —Relame sus labios, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados — No estás muy feliz. Ok. Lo siento. ¿Pero sabes que pienso? Yo, ah... creo que necesitas aliviarte. Mira, yo solo estaba tratando de–

— Jason.

Se calla.

— Abre tu boca.

Obedece.

Bruce es rápido, duro y brutal, follando la cara del chico con abandono. Y él lo deja ser; tiene la sensación de que ambos ya han tenido suficiente de bromas, por ahora. Cuando se siente cerca de terminar, tira –Nuevamente del cabello– de Jason y con unos cuantos jalones en su verga con su mano, se derrama sobre su cara. Grandes gotas de semen salpican sobre sus pestañas, labios, lengua e incluso frente, mientras que él gime, prácticamente lloriqueando por ello.

Cuando termina, ambos respiran con dificultad. El miembro de Jason resalta con un bulto bajo sus pantalones, pero antes de que pueda tocarse, Bruce presiona su costoso zapato sobre su entrepierna.

—... El CEO de MedTech estará aquí en cualquier momento. Puedes soportar otra media hora, ¿no es cierto, Jason? _Tienes_ todo el día, ¿no?

Los ojos azules de Todd se amplían — ¿Qué? ¡No! Oye, deja que me levante. Bruce, no puedes estar hablando enserio. No voy a... ¿Al menos puedo usar un pañuelo? ¿Bruce?... ¡¿Me estás ignorando?! ¡Bruce!

Sonríe, manteniendo su pie presionado mientras arrastra una pila de papeles. Ah, la dulce venganza.

 **FIN.**


End file.
